


Piracy is an Art

by thesunalsorises



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Heist, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-07
Updated: 2011-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesunalsorises/pseuds/thesunalsorises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vaan finds allies in unexpected places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piracy is an Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rozurashii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozurashii/gifts).



> For Rozurashii, part of Final Fantasy Exchange. I hope you like it, and have as much fun reading as I did writing it.

Vaan wiped the sweat off his brow and hiked to the outskirts of the village. Most of the afternoon was spent hunting down the iscione, a snake that traveled up to the Giza plains and began eating all the cockatrice eggs. The villagers posted the mark after several attempts at killing the creature. He overturned another rock, finding nothing but dirt, but now he was quite sure that he looked under every rock, pebble, and boulder in the plains. His luck was running out faster than an imperial fighter ship.

  
From the distance the young sky pirate heard struggled cries; he turned and ran towards the commotion. Ktjn the Viera that he talked to, while traveling with the queen and her party, was fighting Biscione. She lifted her staff and began casting a blind spell. It hit, but it can too late, as she was already poisoned by the creature.

  
“Need a hand?”

  
She nodded, her long furred ears quivering slightly. “It should be almost dead by now.”

  
Vaan unsheathed his sword and gripped it in his hands. He attacked it aiming for the head. The snake struck back, its fangs gleaming in the desert sun. The attack stung, but was not deep enough to cause serious damage. He struck again, killing the snake with one last blow.

  
The viera sat on the ground trying to clean her injuries.

  
“Here.” He handed her an antidote and potion. “This should do until you reach town.”

  
“Thank you.”

  
“Well, we should head back and decide what to do with reward money.” He offered her a hand.

  
Ktjn nodded once again, taking his hand and hoisting herself up with it. She brushed the dirt and sand off her clothes, and then slung her stave on her back.

  
“I guess it would be fair to split it, even though I technically slew it.”

  
She looked up at him with her red eyes. “But I planned on using the money for new weapons.”

  
“Well, I need the money to pay for my airship’s repairs.” He looked at Dalmasca’s vast blue sky that stretched far above.  
Her ears perked up and twitched, and her face lit up at the mention of an airship. “You have an airship?”

  
Vaan nodded. “I’m a sky pirate, but without my airship, I’m like a bird with clipped wings. So I’m doing hunts until I can cover the repair.”

  
“Oh. I have always wanted to ride an airship, to feel the wind against my face, and enjoy the freedom of the skies. As a young Viera I have never seen the sky until I left The Wood, I was enchanted the first time I saw it. ” She paused. “If I give you my share of the money, will you take me on a ride?”

  
He tapped his chin thoughtfully. “Oh, sure why not?” He kicked aside a loose branch. “But I don’t think that one ride will cover it.”

  
“What do you mean?” She titled her head, cocking her long ears.

 

“I’ll let you ride with me for a week, if you give me your share.”

  
Ktjn nodded, “Sounds fair.”

  
“Then it’s a deal.” The loose dry soil crunched under his boots.

  
The nomad village came into view. They went in to collect their reward for vanquishing the snake. Vaan pocketed the pouch of gil, it’s weight pulling at his pockets. He handed her the stave and bag of sunstones that made up the rest of the spoils. “Keep this, I really don’t need them.”

  
The Viera blinked, and bowed her head slightly. “I give you my thanks.”

  
“It’s nothing; I just wanted the gil, that’s all.” There was a pause, in which he collected his thoughts. “Well we should head back to Rabanastre. I have to make my payment for the repairs. You can come with me to the aerodome.”

  
“Sure, if you really don’t mind.”

  
“No, not at all.” He reassured, and with that they headed back to town.

  
0o0

  
Vaan placed a finger over his lips signaling Ktjn to be extra quiet, he then nodded, and she followed him behind the corner. After a few moments of complete silence, he whispered quiet enough so that only the Viera could hear. “Down the hall and to the right. Is it ready?”

  
She nodded, and held up a stone craved into the shape of a key.

  
The hall was clear; he gave the signal for them to go. Vaan and Ktjn broke into muted sprint headed to the hidden door at the end of the hall. Her heel slipped hitting the tiled floor instead of the carpet, making a small but very audible click that echoed through the corridors. The squeak of the guard’s armor, and their footsteps alerted Vaan of their movement. “Go.” He hissed, picking up his pace. Adrenaline pumped through his body, his muscles ached in protest.

  
Using her Viera swiftness and dexterity, she used they magick key to open the hidden vault. Vaan slipped in a few seconds later panting heavily. He placed his ear against the door listening for footsteps approaching. Sweat formed at his brow as he waited tensely. The guard’s footsteps had dissipated, sending a wave of relief over him.

  
“Close call… Let’s see what we have here.” He walked towards the piles of precious metals and gems glistening in the dim light of crystals. “It can’t be too old, or too unique looking, otherwise it would make it easier to track to us if someone goes searching for what’s missing.” He instructed.

  
Ktjn picked up a small pouch, and pour out the contents, revealing polished and cut gemstones. “Like these?”

  
“Exactly.” He picked up a jewel encrusted dagger, and tucked it away into his pants.

  
They reaped their spoils lining their pockets with treasures. “Ready to leave?” he asked.

  
She replied with a simple nod and headed to the door carefully listening for any footsteps. “It’s quiet.” The Viera whispered.

  
“Okay.” He pushed the door open so that it was slightly ajar, and peeked outside. The hall was clear.

  
They slipped out of the vault, closing the hidden door as they left. Silently they snuck through the halls taking great care to not make noise, whist still trying to go as quickly as possible. Despite their speed the walk was long and excruciating, as they were paying attention to any sign of getting caught.

  
Finally they reached the balcony were they entered. Vaan sat on the rail, then slid off and climbed down to the airship. Ktjn followed suit, beating him to the ship thanks in part to her natural agility.

  
He took a seat in the pilot’s chair, his breath coming in pants.

  
“L-let’s do that again.” She asked, catching her breath, and taking a seat.

  
“Sure, you’re better than I thought.” He smiled and then flew the ship off into the horizon.


End file.
